


MasterChef (?)

by bucky_be



Series: IFDrabble 2015 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_be/pseuds/bucky_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam cerca di trattenersi, davvero, ma quando Steve si volta completamente verso di lui non c'è la fa più: inizia a ridere e continua fino a quando non è piegato in due con le lacrime agli occhi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	MasterChef (?)

Sam cerca di trattenersi, davvero, ma quando Steve si volta completamente verso di lui non c'è la fa più: inizia a ridere e continua fino a quando non è piegato in due con le lacrime agli occhi.

«Sam, _cosa?_ » chiede l'altro, ma quando Sam torna a guardare la figura di Steve avvolta in uno di quei sexy grembiuli da cucina, scoppia nuovamente a ridere.

«Te l'ha regalato Bucky quello?» chiede canzonatorio, mentre la voce di Gordon Ramsay dal televisore spiega come preparare un piatto.

«Sarebbe solo uno spreco non usarlo, Sam!» ribatte arrossendo come un peperone e tornando a cucinare.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per partecipare alla giornata dei fanworks _~~bugia! l'ho fatto solo per le striscioline!~~_


End file.
